(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp for a vehicle, and a structure for removing moisture of a headlamp with the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a phase change material injection device that can remove moisture produced in a headlamp.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, the headlamps of vehicles are important electric devices that provide road visibility for drivers traveling at night or under reduced light conditions. However, the lenses of the headlamps of vehicles are fogged by a difference in temperature between the inside and the outside of the headlamp due to heat generated by the lamps.
As one method for removing moisture in the headlamps, for example, there is a method of using convection, by circulating the air in the headlamps.
Various other methods of minimizing the difference in temperature between the inside and the outside of the headlamp by preventing an increase in temperature of the air in the headlamps have been used.
Despite these attempts, the headlamp fogging problem persists. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and devices for eliminating such fogging.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.